Raptor
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Information Effective Raptor Levels vs Turrets Raptor Schematic Summary Related Missions Additional Facts *The Raptor is one of the Original WC Units. *The Raptor received a Schematic in the Workshop in the Game Update of Mar 27, 2014. *The Raptor received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in Game Update of Apr 01, 2014. *The Raptor is a Strafing Attack style Aircraft. *With a non-customised speed of 20, the Raptor is the joint-second fastest moving unit in the game (next to the Oni), being beaten only by the Oni Mk. II which has a speed of 30. However, the Raptor can push the Oni into third place with a maximum possible speed of 27 (achieved using grade-VI Turbo Jets and Stinger Armor) - neither Oni can be customized for extra speed. *Due to its Speed the Raptor can avoid Flak Firing Defenses. This makes Flak Tank and Flak Turret virtually useless against the Raptor. However, the Raptor is vulnerable to never-miss weapons, especially the Blitz Turret, AA Plasma Turret and Flame Cannon (all of which can outrange the Raptor and shoot it down before it engages its targets), so it is advisable to destroy these first before sending a Raptor to attack. *The Raptor is commonly used for'' Limited Pass Surgical Strikes'' against targets Like Power Plants or Flak Tanks that are located out of reach of other Aircraft. *Alongside both Oni variants, the Raptor has the longest Range (500) of any Fixed wing Aircraft in the game. Due to its Strafing Attack style which in most cases take it directly over the Base Defenses, it cannot use this range to avoid defenses completely, as can Hover Aircraft such as the Cobra, Warhawk or Hellstorm. However, the range helps to ensure that it fires before it can be shot down. *The Raptor, Level 10+, adds the Napalm Status Effect to its strikes as its Thorium Technology Advantage. *All Turrets, Buildings and certain Customized Units are Immune to the Napalm Status Effect. *The Raptor's 200 Space Requirement precludes it from being added to an Airfield containing 5 Hellstorms forcing the Player to use Thunderbolts instead. *A Level 10 Airfield can hold up to 7 Raptors. *Unlocking of the Raptor is required prior to several other Aircraft being Unlocked, These include the Hellstorm, Halcyon, Havoc, Kondor and the Spectre. *For those who do not know a raptor fires 2 explosive high radius rockets in the update they fire 3 explosive rockets. *The Raptor's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Raptor appears to be based off the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, sharing both the same name and an almost identical design. Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! - ( Official ) - Relative Information *Wikipedia - Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor - Info on the Real World Raptor Gallery - Animated Raptor.gif raptor fly-over.gif|Raptor Fly-Over event warhawk featuring raptor.gif|Raptor was featured on Event Warhawk Gallery Raptor-UnlockRequirements.png|Unlock Requirement #1 Raptor-UnlockRequirements-2.png|Unlock Requirement #2 Raptor-Lv01-Message.png|Level 1 Message raptor3.JPG raptor wreckage.JPG|Wreckage of a Raptor. Raptor-LargePic.png|Large Pic Rapter-InGameColoring.png|In-Game Coloring raptor.png|Raptor WC Raptor-Lv01(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Raptor-Lv02(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Raptor-Lv03(AF-Lv15)-Stats.png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Missile/Rocket firing units Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z Category:Legacy Unit Category:Airborne Category:Airborne Unit Category:Anti-Ground